


Girl Meets Transition

by americanhoney913



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male to Female Transition, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley isn't prepared for things to change so much when they get to high school. So when Maya comes to school with a girl that looks and acts a lot like Zay, she's pretty sure Zay never mentioned a cousin or twin sister. Until she meets Zara, Riley didn't really know much about transgender. Now, she's not sure she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Riley's not transphobic, she just doesn't understand it!
> 
> TW: Misgendering (out of ignorance)

“Are you sure about this?” Maya asks, a frown marring her mouth.

“I need to do this, Maya,” a masculine voice answers her from the other side of the bathroom door. The blonde is dressed for school in high waited cut-off jean shorts with paint splatters on them and a red and black plaid crop-top. Her hair is pulled up into a bun, small curls falling out and framing the sides of her face. “I can’t hide who I am anymore.”

“Well, get that cute flat butt out here so I can help you fix your hair and we can pick out one of the outfits you brought over.”

The door opens a crack and Maya beams as her friend steps out. Long thick dark hair hangs in braids down the back of the masculine figure. They have makeup on and a little bit of lip gloss; golden eyeshadow makes their eyes pop and sparkle. “So, how do I look?”

“You look beautiful.” Maya’s voice is breathy and her eyes tear up. “Zara Babineaux, don’t you look beautiful.” She shakes her head when the other girl blushes. Maya waves her hands in front of her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. “God, I feel like I’m sending my child off into the world.”

“Girls!” Katy’s voice echoes through the apartment. “If you want to get to school on time, you better leave now.”

“Give us five minutes!” Maya shouts back before she turns to Zara, taking her hands in her own. “Are you going to be okay?” The other girl nods, her lower lip trembling.

“Honestly, I’m terrified. But I can’t hide who I am anymore. This is me.” She spreads her arms out, showing off her ass in tight black skinny jeans and a flowing light blue top with white lace trim on the collar.

Maya looks her up and down. “Damn! If I wasn’t into your best friend, I would definitely date you!” Zara blushes.

“Thanks, Maya.” The dark skinned girl brushes a strand of hair from her eyes. “Do you think it looks weird, though?” She gestures to her body. Although she’d been taking the hormone pills for a while, the development part had been a bit slow… except in the bust area.

“Honey, you’re lucky. You could have been like Riley. She’s glowing so slowly, I’m surprised she’s even growing at all. Boobs are boobs and they come in all shapes and sizes.”

Zara nods. “Now, let’s get to school so you can show the world just who you really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how that that. In this ‘episode’, Zara (Zay) comes out as transgender. There will be some misgendering (mostly Riley not understanding, like what Maya did with Farkle). In my head, there are a few things Maya goes to Zay for and vise versa, so this is one of them. Katy, I feel, would be really supportive and stuff. So I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
